


5 Times Eiji and Ankh Caused Problems, and One Time Hina Got the Care She Deserved

by oneatatime, Wei (wei_jiangling)



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneatatime/pseuds/oneatatime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wei_jiangling/pseuds/Wei
Summary: Hina loves her boys, even if they give her headaches on the regular.





	5 Times Eiji and Ankh Caused Problems, and One Time Hina Got the Care She Deserved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AkinoAme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkinoAme/gifts).



Chiyoko was an excellent boss. She was smart and kind, and endlessly energetic (and quite cute, if Hina was being honest with herself). Hina enjoyed working for her very much.

However, she wasn’t infallible.

Shouting. Ankh’s voice?

Hina came out of the back room to find Ankh storming through Cous Coussier as a man practically ran out the door. He wore a grey shirt with some kind of badge on it, and black pants. Ankh was doing his usual kind of storming, the kind that said he was really, really mad but didn’t actually want to irritate Chiyoko. So he picked up a chair and put it back down in its place a little roughly. He picked up a handful of cutlery and rattled it in his hands, then sort of embarrassedly put it back down on the table in the right spots. Then he thumped a wooden pillar, but barely loud enough to hear.

He hadn’t explained, so she asked.

“What is it, Ankh? A Yummy?”

The other man was visible through the doorway, trudging more slowly now. The box he was carrying must’ve been quite heavy.

“That _man!_ ” Ankh turned on her, and she blinked up at him. He wrinkled his nose, and flared his nostrils, and furrowed his forehead, obviously in the grip of some great emotion. “He was SELLING CHICKEN!”

Hina stared at him for a moment, then scrambled for the diary. Yes. There it was. Chiyoko was trying out a new supplier, and they had twenty booked for the banquet tonight…

“You know that’s normal!”

She’d even managed to make him eat some, to keep her brother’s body healthy.

Ankh made a sound that could only be described as a squirrel attempting to inhale a watermelon.

“Hina-chan?” Eiji’s voice. Too late. She was busy!

She grabbed the chequebook and _ran._

\---

Hina was in the middle of a lecture when her phone rang, thankfully not too horribly loudly, and she scrambled with embarrassment and a sheepish bow toward the teacher to turn it off. Her eyes widened as she noticed that the call she'd just cut off had been from Ankh. He never called for no reason--though exactly how important the reason was was sometimes a matter of debate. Eiji could be hurt. But also Ankh could have just discovered that his favorite flavor of ice cream was out of stock in the refrigerator and decided that Hina must be somewhere near a grocery store. 

She briefly debated whether she should answer, but concluded that it was probably safe to leave it for the short amount of time until class was over. So she turned it off completely instead, lest the class be interrupted again when Ankh inevitably decided to just continue calling her until she answered. 

When she left class fifteen minutes later, she was unsurprised to discover that her phone showed almost as many missed calls. She dialed. 

"Where the hell have you been?" greeted the voice from the other end of the line. 

"Hello to you, too, Ankh," she replied with only mild exasperation. "I was in class." 

"The idiot's passed out again," he continued, possibly without even having heard the answer to the question. 

She frowned. It had been about Eiji, after all. "Is he alright?" Not that being unconscious precisely counted as "alright," but by now she had learned that this question was the best way to get Ankh to tell her if there was any additional danger, because, aside from the inconvenience, Eiji being unconscious was, by Ankh's standards, perfectly fine. 

"He's fine," he said, and she gave a small sigh of relief. "Come take him home." 

Hina frowned again. This was becoming a habit, for Ankh to call her to come pick up the unconscious Eiji whenever he was laying around somewhere Ankh didn't happen to feel like sitting. He insisted her super strength was necessary, that he couldn't carry 'the idiot' by himself. Even with her strength, she was never sure if he meant it or if he was just being lazy. But she kept doing it, because she could, because it kept Eiji out of danger, and because she was never certain just how long Ankh would actually stay put and keep watch rather than wandering off and leaving Eiji unguarded. 

She sighed. "Where are you?"

\---

Eiji looked at her in bleary surprise, and Hina wondered just who he’d thought would respond to him yelling her name over and over and over in the kitchen, barely past dawn. She hadn’t even taken her hair out of its braids yet, and she still wore her pajamas.

Not like the two of them. Both were dressed normally. Eiji was clearly exhausted. There were scrapes and bruises on his face, and on his forearms. Well. On as much of his forearms as she could see. One of them was buried nearly to the elbow inside a huge jar. As she watched, he tugged, but his hand refused to come out.

“His hand is stuck,” Ankh said morosely from his perch on the table, near the window.

“I can see that,” she agreed. “Didn’t you two sleep at all last night?”

Eiji shook his head. “There was a fight. I didn’t need to.”

“Ankh!”

“It wasn’t my fault!”

“It’s always your fault!”

Ankh tchhed at her, and she sighed, turning to look at Eiji.

“Ankh wanted a cookie,” Eiji said, as if that explained everything. She blinked at him, and he continued after a long moment. “So did I, so I didn’t mind. There’s only two left at the bottom of this so I grabbed them, and I can’t get my hand out.”

“Are you – uh. Eiji-kun?”

“Yes, Hina-chan?”

He was so earnest, and sweet. He’d happily go climb mountains for her if she asked.

“Can you let go of the cookies?”

He nodded uncertainly, and placed the jar on the table next to Ankh. Then he… pulled his hand free.

Ankh’s mouth dropped open.

HIna tipped up the jar into her hand, and gave them each a cookie.

\---

It was well into the afternoon when the lunch rush finally calmed down at Cous Coussier. Chiyoko's unusual themes had drawn some media attention recently and today that translated into their first ever onslaught of customers brought in by tour bus. It had been arranged in advance, of course, so it hadn't been a surprise, but the sheer amount of people at once was overwhelming, especially when the usual customers continued to trickle in on top of it. Between that and having had to stay up the night before to finish a project for an early morning class this morning, Hina was exhausted. After the last customer disappeared through the door, Hina slumped into the nearest empty seat. 

"Hina-chan, are you alright?" Chiyoko asked with concern, taking the seat next to her. Apparently she looked as exhausted as she felt. 

She forced a smile as she turned to her boss. "I'll be fine. I'm just a little tired." 

Chiyoko nodded, and perhaps had been about to say something, but was interrupted by an anguished cry from out behind the restaurant. 

"My underwear!" 

Hina blinked. She had been aware of some clothes hanging up on lines in the back, being prepared for one of Chiyoko's upcoming themes, but last she'd checked, Eiji's unusually colorful underwear hadn't been among them.

"They look better this way," came Ankh's reply, and a sense of dread started to develop in the pit of her stomach. The yelling continued. 

"You dyed them red?!" 

"Well, you tie-dyed my shirt rainbow colors!" 

"It's for the theme tomorrow! And besides, it was a plain white shirt you never wear anyway!" 

"I don't like it!" 

"Well, that doesn't mean you get to dye _my underwear_!" 

Chiyoko and Hina exchanged glances. Most of the time, Hina would have just rolled her eyes and stepped in to stop an argument like this, maybe even found it charming under the surface, but today? Today she barely had it in her to consider it. Still, after a moment, she pulled herself together to start standing up. "I guess I should-" 

Chiyoko stopped her with a hand placed over Hina's. "I can handle this. You should rest," she said insistently. "And take the rest of the evening off while you're at it." 

Hina nodded, and murmured a "thank you" that in no way captured her gratitude as she gathered her things and left, leaving Chiyoko to hopefully stop that argument before it devolved into two grown men, one human, one Greeed, literally throwing fabric dye at one another. 

\---

“It’s so cold at night!” Ankh moaned. “I can’t sleep here!”

Hina looked up at the damp spot on the ceiling, then down at his little red nest. “The plumber will fix the leak, and it will dry out,” she said helpfully.

Eiji drew up one leg beneath him on the bed. “What’s he going to do tonight, though? Should we find a pillow for the couch?”

…on the bed, that was more than big enough for more than one person. Hina looked at him meaningfully, then looked back at Ankh. Eiji wore a light shirt in purples and blacks, with nothing beneath it, over light pants. He was obviously more than comfortable in these temperatures. He’d be very warm to sleep next to.

Ankh threw up his hands grumpily. “Do we even have a couch? Where is it?”

“I love you, Eiji-kun, Ankh,” HIna said in lieu of saying ‘you’re the stupidest people I’ve ever met’. She pointed at Ankh, then pointed at the bed, next to Eiji. “Sleep there.”

“There-?”

“Next to me?”

“Yes.”

Ankh looked at her in wonder, then reached out and dragged gentle fingers down the few strands of hair at the side of her face. Like he was grooming her. She smiled. They really weren’t very smart. But they were hers, and she was theirs.

\---

When Eiji had heard about a summer festival happening in one of the nearby parks, it immediately became obvious that they had to go. All three of them. Ankh was a little less than enthused about the idea, but Hina certainly didn't mind. It was fun, the three of them relaxing and spending time together, watching each other attempt to win prizes at various games. She was the only one who had managed it so far, at one of those games that involves hitting something hard with a mallet. With Eiji and Ankh there to cheer her on, she was hardly even embarrassed by how much she had shocked the game's attendant with her strength. She had walked away with the largest possible teddy bear they had on offer, which Eiji had graciously ended up carrying around for her. 

The problem was that it was a very hot day, and by noon it was getting hardly tolerable. Hina was determined to have fun, though, as was Eiji, and the heat didn't seem to especially bother Ankh. Probably an advantage of having fire as an elemental alignment. She didn't even notice when her steps started to slow down and get ever so slightly wobbly. 

Suddenly an ice pop appeared in front of Hina's face. She blinked at it, then followed the arm holding it back to meet a characteristic glare. "For me?" she asked, hesitant. 

"Eat it before you pass out," Ankh commanded in reply, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She blinked again. 

"I'm not going to-"

"Just _eat it_ ," he said again, and shoved it at her, leaving her no choice but to take it from him. She had to admit that a cold treat sounded very good. 

She had just gotten it unwrapped when Eiji's voice chimed in from beside her, "Maybe we should sit for a while." When she turned to look, she discovered that he'd gotten a large towel from somewhere and laid it out over the grass. When that had happened, she wasn't sure at all. Maybe they had reason for fussing over how she was holding up in this heat, after all. 

She took a seat in the middle of the towel, Ankh on one side, and the teddy bear joining her on the other. She looked up at Eiji. 

"I'm going to go get us some drinks," he explained. "You liked the lemonade from that one stand earlier, right?" She nodded. "Okay, I'll go back there, then." 

She watched him leave, and then turned back to catch Ankh watching her like she might just decide to keel over if he didn't keep an eye on her. 

"I'll be alright," she told him with a smile, "don't worry." 

"Tch," was the immediate reply, followed by Ankh fiercely biting a chunk off of his own ice pop and looking away. "Who said I was worried?" If anything, it only made her smile wider. 

As they waited for Eiji to come back with lemonade, they fell into a companionable silence. Hina ate her ice pop and looked idly out into the crowd. It was hot, and she was woozy, and the two boys she had come here with gave her no end of headaches on a daily basis. But they were here together and she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
